The present embodiments relate to a medical examination or treatment device including a C-arm that is guided on a holder to allow movement along a trajectory.
Medical examination or treatment devices include X-ray devices, in which a radiation source is arranged at one end of a C-arm, and a radiation detector is arranged at the other end of the C-arm. Since the C-arm is guided so that the C-arm is movable along a trajectory, the C-arm may be moved together with the imaging device relative to a patient around an isocenter. A motor drive (e.g., a motor-driven driveshaft that engages with a belt that is connected to the C-arm) is used to move the C-arm. When the belt moves, the result is a movement of the C-arm otherwise guided via rollers or like devices.
Because of the significant weight of the C-arm along with the components installed on the C-arm, the motor is to be dimensioned to a significant capacity, since the C-arm moves the entire mass. Since very fast rotations may be performed with such devices, the aim is to achieve high accelerations, which is to be taken into account in the design of the motor.